1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for connecting a car seat to a stroller frame. More particularly, this invention relates to a retractable rack capable of selectively connecting more than one car seat with different sizes to a stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A car seat typically has an engagable portion for removably attach to a conventional car seat base. A user can therefore remove the car seat from the car seat base and then subsequently attach the car seat onto the stroller frame so as to transition the child from the car to a stroller without having to remove the child from one seat and place the child in another seat.
A user buys a small car seat for a new born baby or infant, and thereafter needs to buy a larger car seat for grown baby/infant. Therefore, the user then has to buy a larger connector for adapting the new larger car seat to the original stroller frame. This would cause extra expense to buy and the original smaller connector shall be thrown aside.
When a baby grows up, different products are needed for different purposes. Therefore, families spend a large amount of money for buying such products. However, the storage space in their house may be limited. The discard of baby product that is no longer used would cause environmental protection and the waste of resources is concerned.